


The Angel In My Attic

by nofrankinway



Series: Different endings [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slash, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofrankinway/pseuds/nofrankinway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's a depressed self harming teen who has just been moved to a new town and a new school. His new school is hell and he just wants to be numb. Frank feels alone, his mothers never there and Frank is left to try and make it but, he struggles. The angel in his attic knows he needs to help Frank but, that's all he really knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve been here since I can remember, which is not much. I remember a family that was living in this house, my house, I think. They seemed familiar but, I couldn’t figure out who they were. They have left now and I am alone. Although they couldn’t see me I knew I wasn’t complete alone but, they moved on and I am left in an empty house. From what I can tell it’s been about 6 months since they left, I could be wrong though. I don’t do much because, well I can’t touch anything I only go through things. This time alone has given me time to practice trying to move objects, I have yet to be successful. When I’m not practicing I stare out the window and watch people living there lives, one which I have decided I will never had. I don’t even know my name! I wander a lot through the house thinking, trying to remember who I am but it’s always unsuccessful. 

I have tried to leave but when I open the door there is no outside like I see through the window it’s a black wall that keeps me in. It doesn’t break I have tried to break but it never cracks. There is not even a mark on it. So I sit and watch the events outside, It’s like I’m watching a film of people's lives. In the months I have been alone I saw a lady come home with her new baby, the father taking such good care of the both of them. They had the perfect family but, one day a burglar broke into their house and I heard a male yelling. “No don’t touch my family” and I saw a bright light in the window that came with a loud bang. I saw the burglar leave running. The sad thing was I couldn’t do anything except watch. I watch as he was taken away with a sheet covering his body. I saw the wife desperately clutching her baby to her chest, as it was the last memory of her husband. The tears never stopping. I then watch everyday as she grew depressed and further away from her child. I watched as she wobbled around with a drink in her hand. Then one day I saw the same light and sound I did the time the husband was killed. I knew what happened and it broke my heart knowing I could do nothing. I saw the body wheeled out again and the baby carried out by people in stiff suits, crying. After a few days the house was for sale just like the one I sat in and watched out of. After that I stopped looking out the window as much it was just so depressing. Once in a while people would check out the house, although no one ever bought it. 

After the six months though, I saw the “For sale” sign being taken down outside. A few days later moving trucks pulled up outside the house. Soon after a car pulled up behind the two trucks. I saw a teenager about my age get out of the passenger side of the car and in the drivers seat a lady, who I assumed was his mother get out of the car and go and talk to the moving people. The teenager had short black hair and tattoos on his neck. As he looked at the house he sucked on his lip ring studying the old beat up house. 

I watched him and finally he looked at the front the window where I stood and his eyes meet mine and he frowned. He saw me and I ran, I ran from his sight up into the attic. He had seen me. I know he saw me. I felt his eyes upon me, I felt them. Normally when people look in my direction they never see me. When I look in there eyes they don’t see. He saw me. I must have imagined it. 

I stayed up there until I didn’t hear any movement downstairs. I slowly went through the floors till I reached the bottom floor. I looked around and saw boxes and furnitured scattered around. I also saw some takeout food left on the table where I figured they were too tired to throw out. I decided to check out the second floor since I didn’t hear anyone or thing moving. I made my way up the stairs like a normal person and stood against the door that I remember the family before never going into. This room looked like it was occupied with a bed unmade, and comic books laying everywhere. There were also posters on the walls and clothes falling out of the closet. Occasionally while that family was still here the boy who looked only a few years younger than me would come and sit on the floor and cry. He would cry so much and say “ I’m so sorry Gerard I wish I could have known! Oh god! I’m so sorry! I wish I would have seen!” He was the only one in the whole house that would come into this room. From the limited time I spent with them I learned his name was something like Mikey, I think. I had always liked this room, I thought if I needed to sleep or have a place of my own I would want it to look like this. All the stuff in that room was thrown out when they left. It was a shame I had really enjoyed it, and then when it was gone, it only added to my loneliness. 

After remembering the room, happily I stuck my head in the room to find a bed had been placed in the room and a few posters had been hung up. One of them was a Misfits poster, I figured this was the boys room. I then realized that he was not in his bed, this worried me as I realized he could see me again. I quickly retreated to the attic and paced and waited. I waited till the sun came up and I saw them leave, the boy with a pack over his shoulder and an angry look plastered on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

*Frank’s P.O.V.*

“Frank get in the goddamn car! I am not playing, you are going to school and that’s that!” his mum yelled at him. 

“Fine! Why the hell did we have to move here anyway?!” He retorted. It’s not like where he had come from was any better but he had gotten used to the pattern his life had begun to follow. 

“I got a new job Frank! Now stop arguing with me and get your ass in the fucking car! I am in no mood to fight right now!” She screamed at him as she walked out to the car. I was so mad at her. She didn't even care if I had wanted to move. She only cared about herself. She didn't even care when dad- No no no I am not going to think about him right now, my life already sucks I don’t need to remember right now. 

I just couldn't wait to see what hellhole I was put in now. The last one was okay, it wasn't the best but I could easily purchase alcohol from a guy I knew and also any other drug you could think of. It wasn't that bad because I was so high and my thoughts were elsewhere. I got bullied a little bit due to my appearance, smart mouth, attitude, and everything else about me. I could deal with it, I had ways to cope with it. It was hard at times though. Last night was hard. Everything was ripped from me and I was uprooted and moved to a different town. It’s not like I had friends back there but I did have my “friends,” if you know what I mean, and now I doubt I could even get a hold of a pack of cigarettes. 

Mum dropped me off in front of the busy school and drove off quickly without even saying goodbye. People starred at me as I walked to the front office. I guess they had never really seen a kid dressed in a black hoodie, with the hood up, black skinny jeans, black converse and a band shirt on. Maybe it was the tattoos… His mum had always hated them but he didn't care, they were kind of a “fuck you” to her because she was never around. They also were relaxing and always there so they gave him comfort while nothing in his life did. 

I got my schedule from the office and made my way to my first class. English. Yay. All my classes went by slowly, when lunch came it felt like I had been in this school for an eternity and a half. I had already been spit balled in every class, tripped a thousand times in the hallways and had been called fag and other insults a million times. I decided I need to smoke. Taking my last pack of cigarettes out I made my way out to the side of the school to find a place to smoke in peace. When I found one I threw my stuff down and lit one up taking a greedy breath in of the bitter smoke, instantly relaxing me. I quickly finished the first and lit a second. When I finished I figured I should go back in and make my way to music class. As I walked down the hall I instantly felt that something was wrong. 

I walked a little faster trying to get to my destination before anything happened. Unfortunately, right as I was turning the corner two jocks grabbed me and pushed me up against the lockers. They were much taller than me, though most people were. 

“Well hello little faggot! We’d thought we’d teach you a lesson since it’s your first day at school here!” Upon saying that douche bag one punched me in my stomach while the other pinned me against the lockers so I didn't fall. Douche bag two them punched me in my face causing my face to snap hard against the lockers. This time they let me fall to the ground. As I crumpled to the floor they began to kick me hard in my stomach and in my head, causing the breath to be taken from my lungs. Finally they left leaving me in a bloody heap on the floor, laughing as they went. I slowly got up barely able to stand. I gave up on the rest of my classes and decided to go home. On my way home I felt I needed some beer or any sort of liquor. I saw a homeless man sitting on the corner and bribed him to get me some alcohol. When he returned he gave me two bottles of beer and a bottle of really cheap vodka. At least, I thought, this would help numb me for a while. I then continued my walk home finishing both of the beers before I walked in to my new “house.”

I grabbed the bottle of vodka from my bag and went to my room. I took a few gulps of the harsh liquor then proceeded to look for my music to play really loudly. I finally found it and put it on as loud as I could. I just wanted today to end and never have to go back to that fucking shithole of a school. 

I finally couldn't deal with it anymore I had to cut. I had to rip my skin open and feel the warm blood pour out of the wound. I needed it to relax, it comforted me, it made me numb, even more than all the booze I had just chugged down. I had done it before, multiple times, it wasn't new to me. There were scars on my arms and legs. I grabbed my razor and vodka and made my way to the bathroom. I took off my hoodie to look upon my scars. I pressed the blade down upon my forearm and dragged it across, the crimson liquid flowing to the top of the fresh cut. After a few seconds I was on to my next cut on my arm.

“Stop! Please stop!” I looked in the mirror to see a boy about my age with longish black hair and beautiful hazel eyes crying and pleading for me to not cut again.

“Why should I stop? I don’t even know why the fuck you are in my house!”

“You should stop because you are better than this. You don’t need to drag a blade against your beautiful skin. You are not alone no matter what you think! Please please don’t hurt yourself!” And with that the boy disappeared through the wall to leave me alone. I felt warmth running down my cheeks and quickly wiped the tears away from my face. I don’t know why I was crying but, as this guy spoke I could tell he was sincere with everything he said. I then washed my cut and the blade and grabbed my vodka and went to my room. I put my blade away and changed into a sweatshirt and pajama pants and went down stairs, vodka in hand. 

I don’t even know how I remained got down the stairs without falling, I felt so dizzy and I hurt everywhere. I couldn't process what just happened. How did that guy get in my house?

“I know you’re sssstill here! Get th-the fuck out he-here!” I slurred.

He suddenly appeared through one of the walls. I must be hallucinating. His eyes were red rimmed from crying. 

“Who th-the fuck are you!” I stammered out, god I was so drunk.

“I live here. More like I can’t leave here. Before you ask my name I don’t know it. I don’t know why I am here in this house. I have been here for more than six months, or at least that's all I can remember.” He said, his eyes never wavering from my own. 

“Are you dead?” Wow I probably should have thought before I said that but, oh well!

“I don’t know” He admitted looking down at his feet, “I've thought about it so many times, I don’t remember dying. I think I would remember that. I think if I was dead I would at least remember something of my life before but, I don’t remember anything.” He looked on the verge of tears again. I felt really bad for him, though a hallucination was all I really thought he was.

“Why did you stop me?” I said actually not stumbling over my words.

“I couldn't watch you do it. I felt your pain and I understood why you wanted to hurt yourself, but I just couldn't watch you do it. I knew I had to help you. I knew you felt alone, I know you hate yourself, I know how you feel and I don’t want you to feel that way. I will be here for you even if you don’t want me.” He looked at me and smiled. Coming closer he tried to wipe away the tears that had again begun to fall down my cheeks. He wasn't successful, he couldn't touch me his hand just felt like a cold burst of air against me. He smiled sadly at me and stepped back from me. 

“I’m here for you uh-uh” 

“Frank, I’m Frank” I answered quickly.

He smiled “I’m here for you Frankie.” And with that he turned and left disappearing through a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

*Frank’s P.O.V.*

I stayed home from school today, it’s not like my mom would notice because she was gone when I got up in the morning and wouldn’t get back till very late at night. When I woke up I had a pounding headache, I almost didn’t get up. I stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen to make myself some coffee and to take about a bottle and a half of painkillers. After I took a few sips of my heaven in a cup all the events of last night seemed to flood back to me, making my head hurt even more. The guy had to be part of my imagination right? I have taken so many drugs my brain is so fucked, could it be playing tricks on me?

I decided to walk around saying “I know you’re here” until something happened. I made it through the whole house without anything materializing in front of me, which further proved that I was crazy. Sighing I went back to my room to take a nap when I realized we had a freakin’ attic. I got up and walked around for a while trying to figure out how to get up there. After a while I figured it and found myself in an extremely dusty room with old boxes and things everywhere. 

“I know you’re here, stop hiding.” I said looking around as I did. Nothing popped out.

“Come on stop fucking with me!” I said annoyed.

“Finally figure out you have an attic?” He said smirking.

“Wow, how long did it take you to think that one up?” I said getting more annoyed with him.

“Well, I guess when you started walking around whining about knowing I was there or something.” He said smiling at me.

“Oh shut up, I thought I was imagining you. Am I imagining you?” Smooth Frank, real good job, it’s not like he’s going to come out and say “yup I’m fake!”

He laughed and said “Frank I’ve been here for awhile believe me you’re not imagining me.” Yup, just like he thought he’d deny it. 

“Holy shit is that coffee? I LOVE coffee. Ugh, it smell so good!” Well lookie here he’s a man after my own heart. Wait he can smell? He’s weird, what ever he is. 

“Aren't you supposed to be in school or something?” He said looking very confused at Frank. 

“I don’t want to go it’s not like I actually learn something, I just get punched, or will get punched.” 

“I understand Frank, is that partly why you hurt yourself last night?” I nodded looking at my feet. All of a sudden I felt cold around me and realized he was trying to hug him. Right now I wish I could touch him, it would make me feel much better. 

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” He mumbled walking over to look out the small window. 

“No, its ok I wanted you to hug me, I just wish, you know?”

“Me too Frankie, me too.”

“What should I call you by the way? I mean I could call you attic boy.”

“Ha no way call me, uh Gee.”

“Cool, but why G?”

“Dunno just kind of like it.”

“So you want to go watch something? Or you just going to sit in here?” He agreed to come down and we agreed on watching Halloween. we sat on the couch next to each other but on opposite ends. It was fun, we even had small conversations during the movie on what things that occurred during it. After it was over I needed to smoke so I went outside and finished the two remaining cigarettes off. I really needed to get that homeless man to get me some more. I walked inside and Gee was nowhere to be found. I decided to leave him alone and went to my room and got my guitar out to play. God I loved to play my guitar, I could forget the world for hours and today I did. When I finally finished and was putting her away I turned around to Gee standing by my door clapping.

“Wow Frankie, you’re amazing!” Gee said, eyes wide.

“Thanks Gee, you’re like the only person besides my mom that’s heard me play.” I said blushing.

“Dude you should play in band or something! You’re really that great!” Gee said looking really excited.

“Thanks Gee.” Gosh he was cute. His cute little nose and small teeth, he was perfect. I had a really good imagination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry it's so short I'll be able to post more tomorrow for you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

*Gee’s P.O.V.*

I was really enjoying being able to talk and interact with Frank. After so long of just watching everything happen it was great to be part of something. My only problem was that since he could see me, I realized I looked like something the cat dragged in. I couldn’t take a shower for obvious reasons, so my hair was everywhere. Also my clothes, oh god, they were so ratty. If I was dead wouldn’t I have better clothes?

Anyway Frank and I had become, I guess best friends. When he was home we’d talk about the comic books he’d read, sometimes he’d read them to me. I felt like a two year old being read to, but it was Frank, and I was comfortable with him. Plus, when he read to me he had this really excited face on and the cutest smile. I also loved to listen to him play his guitar. He would be so focused on it he’d forget I was listening to him. We spent a lot of time together, he seemed to never go to school and when he did, he’d come home bloody, bruised and in tears. I made sure he didn’t hurt himself when he would come home like this. I wish I could have hugged him, or cleaned him up but, all I could do was tell him it would be okay and that I was always going to be here for him. I knew it was killing him not being able to touch me because it killed me not to touch him.

“You’re like an angel Gee. You’re always here for me when I need you. You protect me. Thank you Gee.” Frank said one night when he was falling asleep.

“You’re welcome Frankie, I love caring for you, you’re my best friend, my only friend.” I wish I could have said more but I didn’t.

“You’re my only friend to Gee. I love you.” And with that Frank was fast asleep. I must have heard him wrong he can’t love me? Maybe he was being sarcastic. Hearing those words though made me both happy and sad. I really did like Frank. I don’t know if I loved him but, I could say everyday I was falling more and more in love with him. It made him happy to hear that he had already fallen for me. Though that made me smile my heart felt like it was going to break. Frank and I could never be together he was alive and aging, and I was stuck in this house forever. I must be dead. I wanted to believe that I didn’t hear those words but I couldn’t deny it. I realized I was crying. Could ghost cry? Weird. I watched Frankie sleep debating what to do, what to say when he woke up but, when he woke up all I could say was “hey.”

“You been sitting there all night or something?” Frank said sleepily with an amused smile on his face. Gosh he was cute when he woke up, and every other time of the day.

“What, oh uh no?” Stupid. He’s going to think I was a creeper or something.

“You’re funny. You want to watch a movie or something?” He said not even stunned by my creeperness. I nodded and followed him downstairs. I went and settled on the couch, well more like floated, while he got something to eat. He settled down next to me and started to munch on the cereal he had got. 

“Don’t you put milk in your cereal?” I said looking at his cereal. I don’t know why I said that but I did anyway.

“Eww, it makes it all soggy. You’re weird.” He said scrunching his nose up at me. 

“Oh Frank you’ve never looked better! That face is soooo attractive!” I said, teasing him.

“Yours isn’t much better Gee.”

“I would have to disagree, mines pretty perfect actually!”

He snorted. “Whatever you’re still weird! I mean milk in cereal! Gross!”

I laughed at him he was so cute! We continued watching the movie without teasing each other but, through the whole thing I could see Frank glancing at me. I felt as if my heart was going to explode, why couldn’t I be alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gosh, Thanks for reading again!


	5. Chapter 5

*Frank’s P.O.V*

Gerard had made moving worth it. This was the happiest I had been in my whole life, while saddest. He had become my family, more than family. It felt like I had known him forever, even though it had only been a few months at most. I enjoyed his ghostly presence, but wished for him to be real, somewhere. The more time I spent with him, the more I fell in love with him, the way he smiled, the way his eyes lit up when I did something, they way he talked. I was falling in love with everything about him. He was perfect, he cared about me, he made sure I was safe, and not alone. Maybe I was just falling in love with the idea of someone actually giving a shit about me, but I didn’t want to believe that. I didn’t want to believe that he was just an idea, a perfect idea that I had created. I wanted him to be real so I could hug him, kiss him, know that he was actually real and not just some delusion. 

Sometimes I wish my mom actually cared what the hell I did, because maybe she could have gotten me help before I started falling in love with my delusions. Though I’m glad she's never home because I need Gee. I don’t know if he loves me back, or even swings that way, but hey, hes my delusion he has to like me. I don’t think I need to force him to like me. The way he looks at me its not the same way he looked at me when we first were friends, there's something else to it. He looks at me as if there's nothing else in the world that interests him more. He looks at me as if I’m special, important, everything I’m not, but he is. 

Gerard made me go to school today, he told me that I need to move on with my life no matter what is trying to keep me behind. He told me that the people that beat me up are low life's that are trying to keep me from greatness. I didn’t believe anything he said, but I went anyway, to make him happy. I walked in the door of the school and I’m punched in the face and kicked in the ribs when I fell to the ground. In first hour, the whole period I’m hit with spit balls. The day continues being beat and called names. I spend one of my classes in the bathroom, cleaning the blood from my nose off my face, while crying. I shouldn’t have come today, I should have stayed home with Gee, he would have made me feel happy and safe. 

I left in seventh period, skipping eighth period all together. It wasn’t worth getting another beating at the end of the day. I just wanted to drink and smoke, and maybe even hurt myself. I needed a release, to forget, to relax, anything then the hurt and everything else I felt right now. I found the homeless guy again and payed him to go get me any liquor. He delivered with a big bottle of some expensive vodka and two packs of my favorite cigarettes. I started drinking the minute I got it. I found a place in the shade under a tree and lit a cigarette and enjoyed it, but quickly moving on to another one while drinking more than half the bottle of vodka. After a while of this, I decided I better go to the house. I tried to stand but fell on my ass several times before I could get myself up. I stumbled home still drinking and smoking as I went. 

“Honeyyyyyy I’m hommmeee!!” I screamed as I walked into the house. There was no answer to my drunken slurring so I made my way to the bathroom. I took a couple tries to make it up the stairs, but I did it and when I looked at myself in the mirror I broke down crying. I looked like shit, my eyes were bloodshot, my lip all busted. I was pale and unhealthy looking. I felt like shit, I looked like shit, and things weren’t going to get better. I knew they weren’t, so I grabbed my razor and rolled up my sleeve. I dragged the cold blade against my warm pale skin and saw the blood bubble up and roll down my arm. I made a few more cuts before I heard sobbing behind me. I turned around to see Gee crying into his hands. 

“Why Frankie? Why couldn’t you have found me? I could have helped you again! Why did you have to hurt yourself again? And you got drunk! Frank why didn't you find me?” He sobbed out. I looked at him shaking, his face still in his hands.

“I don’t know Gee, I needed to, I I don’t know” I fell to the floor clutching my arm to my chest, getting blood on my shirt. We stayed there for awhile, crying. After a while Gee stopped crying and finally looked at me and my bloody mess. 

“Oh Frankie, I’m sorry, I know relapses happen, I just…”

“I know Gee, I should have told you that I wanted to hurt myself again, it’s okay now.”

“Oh Frank it’ll never be okay, but for now I want you to wash up and then we well, we’ll just relax I guess and you can tell me everything that's wrong. Okay?” I nodded. Slowly I got up and washed the cuts that I had made and shuffled into my room holding a towel to my arm. I changed out of my clothes and laid on my bed. 

“Okay Frankie, what happened?” Gee said soothingly.

“Everything Gee! I get beaten up for no fucking reason! I get called all these names and just told I’m worthless, no one at that hell hole cares that I tortured! The teachers let it happen! They see me being kicked til I can’t breath and turn the other way. No one cares about me Gee not even my own mother! I’m alone and the one person who I love and care for doesn't see it!” I practically screamed through the tears running down my face.

“Frankie you’re not alone, believe me you aren't, more people care about you then you realize. And you aren’t alone Frank I will always be here for you okay?” This only made me sadder and he saw that.

“Frankie, what did I say? Did I do something wrong?” 

“I love you Gerard, I love you so much. I’ve been falling for you for so long. I need you Gee. I love you.” I turned and studied his face to see what his reaction was. He frowned and then looked up at the ceiling trying to keep his tears from spilling down his face. When he looked back at me, his face was hard and emotionless. 

“You can’t love me Frank, I’m not real, and I don’t love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Cliff hanger and all (ish). I think this story is going to end soon... buuuttt there's another ending I want to write to this story so ya! Yayy!
> 
> Sorry haven't updated more recently, had some sicknesses to get over then you know school so, fun times! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

*Gerard’s P.O.V.*

“You can’t love me Frank, I’m not real, and I don’t love you.” It killed me to say those words to Frank. I was lying, I loved Frank more than anything, I wanted to spend my life with him, growing old together, maybe even adopting children together. But reality always destroyed that fantasy, it would never happen because it simply was impossible. Frank needed to move on, find someone he could touch, someone who could actually hold him and protect him rather than just tell him not to do something. Frank needed someone that I could never be.

Right now I wish I was really dead, because it destroyed me to say those words, but also to watch Frank as he comprehended what I had said. I watched as his eyes grew wide with shock then began to fill with tears, his shoulders slumping. 

“Frank I’m sorry but you need to forget about me.” I said averting my eyes from his figure. I couldn’t bare to look at him as I destroyed the last of his already broken heart. I heard him sob then stop and wipe his eyes. His breathing evened and then everything was quiet. 

“You're right Gee” Frank said. Before I could ask what I was right about he continued. 

“I can’t love you. You are so right. You are a fucking dick, I thought you atleast liked me a little bit, but no! You just led me on. I bet you don’t fucking care about me. So I want you to leave, I don’t want to hear you or see you. I should forget about you and I will. To think I told you everything and you didn’t even care!” He screamed at me. His face redder than a tomato. I had never seen this side of him and I wanted to tell him, tell him something to calm him down. I wanted to tell him the truth but, I couldn’t. 

“Frank I do-” 

“Fucking leave! I don’t ever want to see you again! I hate you! Get the fuck out! NOW!” He screamed so loud I think the whole neighborhood heard. He turned away from me and I bolted to my attic. When I got there I just cried. When I finally cried my heart out onto the ground I sat and felt the emptiness all around me. I had hurt Frank, I had taken his happiness because I thought I wasn’t good for him. If I told him I loved him, I ruined his chance of ever having an actual life. He needed to live after being beaten and brought down his whole life, and I didn’t want to be the one that held him back. Once he was done with high school it would be his time to shine, I just wanted to watch him live and not being with him was the way to do it.

As the days past he didn’t come to see me, but I watched him. I would watch him as he slept. He would sob in his sleep, the most heart wrenching sobs that I could only listen to and not fix. I always watched over him, I couldn’t help it, he was perfect. On the fifth day of not interacting, I heard him call out for someone. I snuck down from the attic and found him walking around the house calling my name. He looked so upset I almost wrapped my arms around him and told him how stupid I had been, that I loved him more than he could ever understand, that I should have never lied to him, that I was sorry. 

I didn’t though, I just hid and watched him for a minute, his big beautiful eyes filling with tears. I left for my attic almost turning around but not for Frankie’s sake.

“Please Gee I need you, please”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so long time no update. You can blame school for this, it has been the death of me. SO MUCH HOMEWORK. so what do you think? Only two more chapters (I think...) before the alternate ending! So exciting! Any who, I have sooo many more ideas for stories. Thank you for reading this story, putting up with my sicknesses and continuing to read! much love guys <3!!!


	7. Chapter 7

*Frank’s P.O.V.*

“Please Gee I need you, please!” I cried out for him hoping that he would come and comfort me. Even if he didn’t love me couldn’t he at least still talk to me? I had told him basically to never talk to me again, okay i actually did tell him that, but still I didn’t think he would abandon me. 

“Gee please please I need you, I need someone, please Gee!” I cried out collapsing to the floor in a crying mess. I laid there while the sobs racked my body. I had ruined everything. I had ruined the best thing I had ever had, a real friend that had cared, because I was selfish and needed him to love me back. Why couldn’t have left well enough alone! I would still have my best friend, my only friend, by my side comforting me, making me laugh, making me complete. I was the worst human being alive, I didn’t deserve to live, if any one did it was Gee, he was the one that deserved to have a life. 

Finally I stopped crying and just layed on the floor, my body numb, but my head spinning with all these thoughts. After a while of this, one of the thoughts finally made sense and I was going to make it happen. I stood up and grabbed two sheets of paper. I wrote on one quickly to my mom. I wrote telling her, everything was fine and not to worry about anything and the next one to Gee. After I finished I left them on the kitchen table and went to my moms medicine cabinet. I grabbed as many prescriptions as possible, then some liquor to wash it all down. After collecting my supplies I made my way to bathroom without questioning what I was doing. I grabbed the first bottle of pills and threw them down my throat with some liquor to chase them down into my stomach. Then the next bottle down. I started feeling dizzy as the world turned and raced around me. I quickly threw the third bottle of pills down before I passed out. I wanted to make sure I had no chance to be revived. I felt bile rising in my throat and had to keep swallowing it back. My vision started to go black around the edges, the world spinning around me. The last thing I felt was my hot tears running down my cheeks as I laid on the floor. I probably imagined this but I saw Gee crying and screaming above me as my eyes shut for the last time.

*Gee’s P.O.V*

Frank had stopped crying downstairs and everything had gone quiet. The last noise I heard was a door being shut. I decided to go check on Frank, I needed to know if he was okay, I just had this weird feeling that something was off. I walked to Franks room and popped my head in to see he wasn't there. I decided he was a teenager so, he probably needed food so I went down the stairs to the kitchen. He wasn’t there either, I turned to go but two pieces of paper on the table caught my eye. I looked at them and saw they were from Frank to his mom, and and me? Why would he do that? Why did he write letters? I read the following:

Dear Gee,

I don’t know what to say, except I’m so sorry. I should have never told you that I love you, or loved you. I wish you loved me back, maybe I would still be breathing. Forgive me Gee, it’s all my fault I’m so stupid. Remember me won’t you?

xoFrnk

Loved me? Past tense? Still breathing? FUCK! I ran as fast I could into the bathroom to see Frank’s eyes closing. I was screaming at him. I don’t know what about but, there I was screaming and crying at the small frame lying on the floor. His breathing started to get shallower and I was panicking. I ran to the phone and dialed 911.

“911 whats your emergency?”

“Hes dying help him!” I cried out into the phone. Wait I just called 911. I can't use the phone. With that the phone dropped and I heard the lady ask where we were, who was dying, what happened. I couldn’t answer, although I tried but she couldn’t understand me. I left the phone and went back to Frank. His face was almost whiter than a sheet, I just sat and watched the life leave his body, realizing that if I had told him I loved him we’d probably be sitting and laughing at something together. I couldn’t live without him, my Frankie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wispers* cliff hangerrrr im so sorry...
> 
> Any way 1 MORE chapter before the alternate ending. so basically 2 more chapters before the end. 0_o thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

*Frank’s P.O.V.*

 

White. I see white, everywhere. Its bright, almost like a light. Where am I? Why am I here? Is Gee here? Everything starts to get clearer as I blink. Walls, white walls. A door? yes a light brown door with a fire escape plan on the back of it. Weird. Beeping, why is there beeping? What’s that in my hand? Ooohh I’m in the hospital! I’m in the hospital. Fuck! I don’t want to be alive.

 

“Your awake, good good, you were very lucky that you called 911 when you did.” A male nurse with the best hair I had ever seen.

 

“I didn’t, why would I do that? I wanted to die, not live dipshit.” I snapped at him.

 

He frowned. “Frank no one was at your house when the police arrived, they had to break down the door because it was locked. You have to be the one who called. Any way I’m not going to argue with you, I’m just going to try to help you. Now you're going to be here for a few days, so if you want any privileges you might want to you know behave.” He stated busying himself with my charts.

 

“Could I at the very least get a name for you, or?” I said.

 

“Ha ya sure you can call me Ray. Do you have any questions before I have to check on the other humanoids in the hospital?” He said humorously.

 

“First has my mum been here? Second how long have I been out? Third when can I walk around? And Finally can I call you The Fro?” I had more questions but these four were at the top of my list.

 

“Your mom, hmm no she hasn’t been here, You got here about a day ago, tomorrow if you behave, and The Fro, really?” He said.

 

“Ya The Fro! What time is it?”

 

“Fine The Fro it is. And  about 5pm so I will be off in an hour, and if you behave tonight tomorrow when I get in at 8 I will let you walk around and explore, if you so desire. Now eat your food and get some sleep. And with that The Fro was off and I got to eat Jello and some other weird looking food. Yay. Eventually I fell asleep, but it wasn’t very restful with all the stupid wires and things around me.

 

By the time The Fro got to my room it was 8:30, I was practically bouncing up and down in my bed. The minute he walked in I was already asking him if I could leave.

 

“You're late! You said you’d be here at 8! It’s past 8! I behaved, let me stretch my legs and explore please Fromaster!!” I begged.

 

“Fromaster, huh, you here knew things everyday. Fine you can explore but only for a short time, we don’t need you exhausted.” The Fro said undoing my cords and helping me out of bed.

 

“Okay so I have other patients, try not to be nosy, just walk around and stretch your legs. Oh and don’t get yourself in trouble Frank.”

 

“K” With that I walked out of my room and down one of the halls. Most of the doors were shut, but a few were open and I would peak in. Old and young were here. Most of the older ones were barely hanging on by a string, as their breathing was barely there in their fragile bodies. The had young children with no hair on their small heads. Their were happy patients that played video games with their siblings, then there were sad, depressed rooms, where parents and families cried as they looked into the eyes of death, holding on to their child.

 

At the end of the hall a door stood open to a room. I know Ray said not to be noisy, but it was in my nature, I was curious about the people here. If any of them were like me. I walked up to the room and found only the patient in there. I walked over to his charts and started to read them. His name was Gerard Way and he was about a year older than me. Apparently he had tried to commit suicide about half a year ago and hadn't come out of a comatose since. I put his chart down and walked over to get a better look at him. He had long black hair and somewhat familiar. He was really cute reminded me of Gee.

 

Gee! Gerard. Geerard. No no no no. He isn't fucking real. They're playing a trick on me. He's not real. The more I looked at him the more I realized that it was Gee, but it couldn’t be!. I ran back to my room and heading straight to the bathroom to throw up. I had finally broke, I was seeing things, my head was so fucked up. I bet it was all the the pills I ate. After my stomach calmed I walked out of my bathroom and back into the hall. I didn’t know what to do so I just walked around.

 

Eventually I found myself in the surgery part of the hospital, Ray would kill me if he found out, but I saw what I needed and I made a plan. I saw one of the surgeons tools laid out either in preparation for surgery or to be cleaned, and I took the scalpel. No one was around so I escaped without a someone questioning my presence. I got to my room and went straight to the bathroom.

 

“Why do you have to be so fucked up?” I said into the mirror, holding my final tears back. I took the scalpel and cut both of my arms. There was so much blood, I had done it though. I collapsed and everything went black, for the last time.

 

_“It’s a shame he had felt he had to kill himself, he was such a handsome boy.” One nurse said to Ray._

_“I wish I could have helped him, but I think he was too far gone. What a shame really, he was my kind of kid, sarcastic, an ass, but overall nice. What time is his approximate time of death?”_

_“About an hour ago, I think”_

_  
“Huh, you know Gerard, the boy in a coma? He died about an hour ago too. What a shame I think they would have been great friends.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* the end has come im so so sorry.
> 
> Now comes the alternate ending. I think its going to be two parts. maybe a happy ending, i dunno.... hint hint, nudge nudge, hit hit. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> New story! Yayy!


End file.
